Hating the Ride
by ShadowWing13
Summary: Wol is the school's new weapon, and he's ready to fight. But before he can, two new captives change his life. Will he stay the coldhearted person he is now? Or can he change his murderous ways? Rated T for violence and language.
1. Attack!

Hating the Ride

Chapter 1

(I don't own the whitecoats, Max, or anybody else from Maximum Ride, but I do own Wol)

Ever since I was born I have only felt one emotion:

Hate.

Hate for my life. Hate for my creators, the whitecoats. Hate for Ari, the coldhearted Eraser who trained me how to live.

But no hate for Max. Max healed me. She helped me.

My name is Wol. This is my story.

Early on yesterday I was at fighting class when Ari abruptly stopped the class. He started walking around the room, and stopped at me.

"Well, well." He snarled. He started to walk away, when I heard, out of the back of the room, a snicker. I turned to see who had laughed, and when I turned around, a full-morph Ari swung a furred claw at me. I dodged it instantly, and then went for my first stage morph.

I know my name may deceive you, but I am not an eraser. I call myself Wol to remind myself that. I am a human-arachnoid combination, otherwise known as the School's deadly new weapon, project Widow.

My first stage morph is where four huge hairy arms burst out of my back. I grow a third eye, right on the back of my neck, and my voice becomes much deeper.

So Ari went full morph, while I only went into my first stage. This would be fun.

Sorry, really short chapter, next promises to be longer.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

-Ari fights Wol! Who will win?

-A new recruit is brought into Wol's life! Who is she, and what is she?

-A familiar face appears! What will happen?


	2. A familiar face and a beautiful one

Hating the Ride

Chapter 2

I am hoping for more reviews, I got one, so maybe four more? Please?

Also, I don't own Ari or the Director or Angel, but I do own Wol and Mamba

As Ari circled around me, I started to look around the room. I could see some Erasers morphing, and I didn't want to be their next meal. Quickly, I lunged at Ari with my spider arms, flinging almost two hundred pounds of muscle straight into his chest with every blow.

"Well, well, well!" Ari cringed with blood trickling from his mouth. "Seems like the many hours the School put into your upbringing didn't go entirely to waste!" He flung his whole body at me, and I put up two spider arms to block it. All of a sudden, from the eye on the back of my head, I saw two Erasers attacking me from behind!

"So, that's why you weren't fully attacking me!" I realized. "You wanted me to believe you were the only target!"

"Very clever," he snarled, "But you're a tad too late. Now die!"

I flung up my other two spider legs to deflect the attack, but it never came. I suddenly became aware that Ari was being punished.

"Dammit, Ari! You know that we can't afford to lose this subject! Not after our last one!" I realized that this voice came from the Director herself. I stood up and opened all of my eyes. Noticing that I wasn't being paid any attention to, I quickly resumed my human appearance.

"Ah, Wol. You are wanted at the main entrance. Two test subjects are asking for you. Would you like to meet them?" cooed the Director.

"Yeah, fine." I answered, "But I don't want you to come. Send an Eraser if you have to, but not you." I fixed on her the deadliest gaze I had ever looked on someone with. After all, I was her son, and she had given me up just to create the "perfect warrior".

She snarled at me, and then she pointed to the two largest Erasers in the room.

"Perfect," I thought, "she doesn't know these two are the worst fighters ever." I quickly grabbed my bag, which I had filled with an extra pair of pants and a GPS (which I had stolen from a whitecoat), and headed out.

When I arrived at the main entrance, I immediately recognized one of the two faces there. It was Angel! I had met her the day before she flew off, and she taught me how to use the eye on the back of my head!

"Hey Angel! How are ya these days?" I asked with glee.

"Oh, you know Wol, the usual." She said with a grin. "Oh, this is Mamba. She escaped, but the Erasers found her and me under a palm tree in Florida, and they sent us back here."

If I had to pick someone who looked like Mamba, I couldn't say a word. Her beauty and mystery all rolled up in one ball just took my breath away. Her lips were stained with blood, but it somehow made her look even more beautiful. She had dark brown hair that flowed when she walked over to me. She smiled a golden one and said

"You know, I can tell emotions. I can tell that you think I'm one sexy chick, and I respect that. Just remember, I do feel the same about you."

Whoa. Did not see that coming. I also didn't think she would like me, but she thinks I look sexy? That's like winning the whole frickin lottery, world, and unlimited freedom in one simple sentence.

I don't consider myself good-looking. My first shirt was ripped to shreds, along with my whole body, so from the waist to my neck and all on my right arm are bandages. My shorts were, at the time, a bit torn from my fight with Ari, but I'd fix them later. My legs, from the knee down, were also covered in bandages, all the way to my toes, where my leather sandals kept my feet from bleeding.

The Eraser behind me was starting to poke Angel, and the one in front of me was questioning Mamba, so I decided to knock some heads around. As fast as a human-arachnoid hybrid could, I whipped one Eraser's head straight onto the metal railing that held the stairs nearby up, which sent him tumbling. The other turned around to look at me in mid-morph, but Angel sent him out with a quick roundhouse to the side of his face.

The three of us turned, looked at each other, and then ran out, leaving hell behind us at last.

See, told you! I have midterms next week, so I will try to update ASAP. FYI, Angel is fifteen here. That's how long this is into the future.

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

-Wol, Mamba, and Angel have finally escaped! Where will they go? This is your chance to decide! Just send a review saying where they should go, and in three days I will pick the place with the most votes! Sayonara!

-ShadowWing


	3. Author's Note 1

OK this is first author's note

-Please tell all friends about this story! I will not post another chapter until I have received 5 reviews

-Flames are ok, so if you have constructive criticism, please do tell!

-If there are any questions, please email at 


	4. Ambush and Rage in Wol

Hating the Ride

Chapter 3

_I did not receive any reviews that told where these people should run to, so I have decided by myself. Please review!_

_Also, I don't own Angel or the Flock, but I do own Mamba and Wol. Read on!_

"Hey Angel, where should we go?" Mamba asked. It had been two days since we had escaped from the school, and we hadn't seen hide or tail of the Erasers or the whitecoats.

"Um, I really don't know." She said with a whimper. "I really wish I did." We walked out of the sewer that we had been staying in, and stepped out into the sunlight. We quickly ran a few miles, all the time discussing our powers. I learned that Mamba had snake DNA, which really surprised me. I didn't think that a stunning woman could have such an ugly creature's genetic code artificially grafted onto her own.

As we headed to L.A., I had a sudden insight. L.A. was a lot like New York City. Max had loved NYC. "Hey Angel," I started, when Angel piped up "Great idea! Let's go to L.A.!

Dang! I had forgotten that Angel could read minds. I suddenly became fearful that she was reading my mind right now. Quickly, I started making a list of twenty ways to kill an Eraser without using powers. I had reached thirty before Angel said "Okay, I get it, I'll stop, just stop thinking of all those Erasers dying at once. It's really gruesome."

I grinned, but then I wondered how we were going to get to NY. I mean, Angel's the only one who can fly, as far as I know, so it's not like we could get there in four hours (Remember, we've just escaped from the school)

Then, out of nowhere, an Eraser jumped down on us! I had assumed there would be a fight, although I did not expect to be taken by surprise like that much. I spun a hard right fist, shattering his nose with a very pleasing little 'crack'. Well, that made my day.

I turned to see how the others were doing. Angel was holding off two giant Erasers with a lead pipe that she had stolen from the School, apparently. She really was reading my mind, because beating an Eraser with a lead pipe was number two on my list.

Mamba was using her powers, and she was good with them too! I mean, she had super-stretching powers, and she was plowing her arms through a whole flurry of Erasers! I started to feel jealous, and she must have seen (or felt) it too, because she gave me a look of horror before I saw her fall.

Obviously, there were about three Erasers behind me, but I didn't care about that. All that I cared about was tearing the Eraser's head off. I told you before that I had a first stage morph, with the legs and the eye. When I completely lose it, I go into a second stage morph. Oh, and there are three stages, too.

I'll start with the arms. In my second stage morph, my extra arms become hard as iron. In fact, they become iron. My arms grow to twice their normal size, and the growth is all muscle. My normal legs do the same as well. The eye on the back of my head stays the same, although it can now fire lasers (I don't know why, but I can't control these lasers). My teeth grow so that I can barely lift them, and they start to develop into fangs.

But the worst of all is my eyes. My eyes turn a deadly golden color, and the pupils turn into slits, which gives me the appearance of a savage beast. My brain instantly gives off a lust for blood, which I am more than happy to appease. I become an Eraser, but I don't stop for anything. And I don't show mercy.

I darted over to the site of Mamba's fall, and I raked one Eraser with an extra arm, slitting his throat. I punch, bite, and stab my way to Mamba, sparing nothing in my onslaught. When I reach the bastard that clubbed Mamba, I decided to torture him. I grab his arm and twist it behind his back, only stopping after I hear a resounding 'crack' and the Eraser howling with fear and pain. My extra arms are holding the others back, making my torturing a little easier. I take an arm and slowly dig into his chest, eventually reaching his heart. I rip it out, and thrust it into his mouth, making him eat his own still beating heart.

Angel was looking over, horrified, but this last act of savagery sent her into the darkest fear she had ever known. I only know all of this because she told me. I can't remember this fight after Mamba fell. I turned, and all my fury was unleashed upon the remaining Erasers. When I killed Mamba's assaulter, there were about fifty Erasers. In three minutes, that number had dwindled down to ten. The remainders had called for a chopper, realizing that I was over the edge and that they had better not mess with me.

I wasn't going to let my prey get away. I jump up and grab the chopper by the thing that you put your foot on when you're not being chased by a hell-bound freak with four extra arms. I pull myself up, and within minutes, nine dead Erasers lay on the floor, or flattened on the ground. It was here that I returned to my human form.

It took about three seconds for me to realize that I was looking like a human again. I threaten the pilot to land the thing, before he meets my 'other side' again. When we reach the ground, I decide not to kill him, but he takes a gun, shoots me in the arm (One of my human ones) and then shoots himself. I, being bleeding all over, take some bandages from my legs and put them on my arm, after I push the bullet out. I rush over to Angel and Mamba, who had woken up.

Sorry, but THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU so much for the six reviews I got! (I know, six reviews, I'm such a dork)

D-Reezy 42, im sorry, but yes, the whole flock WILL be seen together, as well as apart

Sayonara,

ShadowWing

IN THE NEXT CHAPTER:

-Wol, Mamba, and Angel head to NYC inside of a chopper! How are they going to even get off the ground?

-Another face from the Flock appears! Who is it? I'm not telling, but I will say this; in this story, there will be major Faxness and some Nigg too.


End file.
